A Death to be Told
by ImashipperRU
Summary: Spike hunts for a victim as to sustain his life. I suppose it would be before his chip. It's not Slash... but someone might think it is. But, it's not saying that Spike is gay in the least. just read it!


By Shipper  
This is not slash, I want to say that. But if you are totally against homosexuality, then don't read it. It is set I would say before Spike met Buffy, but I didn't set a date or anything. Just...read it with an open mind, and keep in mind that Spike is a vampire ... kinda mystical and all. oh, I'll just let you read it. Let me know what you think. It's my first fic of this kind.   
  
  


**A Death to be Told**  


The sun descended into the horizon as it had always done for as any mortal could have ever known. As the night blackened, the majority of the mammals, ones that would live and die protected from the world's truths (circulated in their daily and evening routines), vampires came out shielded from the fire ball of gas that meant death.   
William was a mortal once, as were all of his kind. The title of his name changed from time to time as presently he called himself Spike. Perhaps that name too would pass in time, but as his original, he shall be remembered as William.  
His hair blond and eyes, blue stressed with age, added to the stunning beauty he possessed that even a human could be stopped in mid-step when he was sought. The muscles he had were large, his body fit in immortal strength. With the night, he had awoken to seek life that he would end for the continuing of his own being. He walked the city, searching with keen eyes for a victim. Anyone would do, the blood of one person was no different from any other. But today he hunted for a perfect character. He lived only on the will to survive, but strove sometimes for a deeper connection with the one he would kill.  
William paused his steps and listened to the world. Many people were still out and footsteps of several humans were near. Focusing on the footsteps of a young man in a black coat, he followed. The steps led him to nearby cemetery. William suddenly wondered if he had followed a vampire by mistake. Usually he could tell if one was a vampire, and had not thought the young man to be one. Continuing, he watched as the one he hunted stopped at a tombstone. The young man knelt down at a grave that was newly made. He was not a vampire, William could now tell, simply a griever. Stepping closer, the vampire went undetected and stood behind the young man, so close he could nearly taste the life and his hunger burned. At once the griever turned around letting out a gasp when he saw the vampire, and quickly rose to his feet. William could see the tears in the young man's eyes who stood still, afraid to move.   
"Why do you cry?" asked the vampire with only the curiosity. "Who have you lost?"  
The young man shifted his eyes nervously and spoke. "It was my mother," he said "I am an orphan now, I have no one."  
"No one?" William answered back "You are of marriageable age. You have no bride? A man of your age has no need of a parent, much less a mother."   
"You say these things! Why? I loved her! She was all I ever knew, will ever know."  
"I say what is true."  
The young man looked at the vampire sharply, forgetting his fear.  
"Who are you?" he asked  
The vampire smiled. "You do not need to know."  
"Then with that I will leave." The human walked forward only to have the vampire block the path with his presence.  
"I cannot let you." He paused. "Tell me, what is your name?"  
"Why should I tell you of me when you do not tell me of you? But, now! Why do you block me, tell me that! I wish to go, now."  
"My name is Spike," said the vampire. "It does not matter that you know nothing about me. What is important is that you realize that I must end your life. Now tell me, what is your name?"  
The young man widened his eyes, struck by fear and anger flowing through his veins. "What do you mean of this? Why must my life end?"  
William stepped forward slowly, bringing his face inches from his victim. He spoke soft. "You have nothing to live for, and I will live forever. Do you understand?" He paused "You must die for me to live."  
"And you will make the choices of God on who lives and dies?"  
"Yes"  
The young man studied the vampires face. "You are serious about this?" he asked  
"I am"  
He looked down at the ground. "How will it happen? How...will I die?"  
"I will consume your blood"  
"My blood? You are a vampire?"   
"Yes"   
"Will it...Does it hurt?"   
"A bit"  
He looked up again, tears in his eyes. " If it must be" The young man surrendered his life, would show no fight. William came closer, putting his hand in the young man's hair, almost consoling him.   
Waiting for death, the hunted closed his eyes. William touched the face of the young man, felt the tears on his finger tips and softly grazed the warm lips of his victim. After a moment, the vampire whispered for him to open his eyes. "These are the last images you will ever see. Watch, you need to watch." Slowly the eyes came open.   
Their bodies pressed together as their heads neared. William's lips brushed the young man's skin where his hands were, first his cheeks, then moved to the narrow brow above each eye. "Do not fear" said the vampire dimly, lingering his lips now over the lips the young man. With a small movement their lips brushed, hovering in such a small sense. The kiss lasted moments, growing with passion almost as it would with lovers. Even as the young man knew that his death awaited, complied with the vampires subtle request to deepen the kiss. With lips parting, their tongues met. William, as natural instinct prevailed, pressed his hips forward, feeling the sex of the young man. The vampire pulled their heads away after a time had passed, keeping their bodied firmly inclosed. "This," he whispered "This is what living is about." The young man could do nothing but look into the vampires eyes, knowing that the time had come. Bringing his head passed William's, he arched his neck, offering himself.   
William caressed the young man's neck with soft fingers before slowly sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin, tasting the life he was taking. The body he held grew weak until the heart beat ceased. The young man's face became pale in the vampires hands and his body was laid down. William kissed the lips once more, sincere with the life he took. And with that final kiss, William stood, walking until he disappeared into distance.   
  
  



End file.
